One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to presenting information from disparate data sources.
Organizations, both small and large, using data processing systems to process large amounts of data, and store this data into relational databases. Oftentimes, different applications are used to generate different types of data. Moreover, different relational databases commonly are used to store the different types of data. When information from the relational databases is to be retrieved, individual reports usually are generated for the data contained in the respective databases. A user then can peruse the various reports to ascertain desired information.